


迟来的热流

by uuaxianerlofter



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:21:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24681481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uuaxianerlofter/pseuds/uuaxianerlofter
Summary: 千叶志津雄病危，二阶堂大和去见了父亲最后一面。
Kudos: 3





	迟来的热流

**Author's Note:**

> 千叶志津雄死亡设定。  
> 时间在游戏剧情第四部之后，有微量剧透。

千叶志津雄病危。  
这个消息在圈子里传开后，二阶堂大和破天荒地接到了折笠千斗打来的电话。  
“他要见你。”  
大和不知如何是好。这种过于严肃的场面他根本没有想象过。  
“当然要去！你要是不去，我和凪就绑你过去。”和泉三月说道。  
上一次和那个人见面还是为了六弥凪的事情。自从那次会面后，他们的关系似乎有了重新开始的可能。然而，再一次见面，便是这种境况吗？  
千叶志津雄的病房外聚集了一群人。绝大部分大和都认识。那么多人聚集在病房外，是都在等待那个时刻到来吗？  
病房的门打开了，千叶志津雄的妻子出现在他面前。这个和丈夫扮演了一辈子恩爱夫妻的女人，此时也如表演般保持着端庄得体的姿态。  
“进来吧。”夫人退后两步，把大和让进病房，仿佛大和只是一个普通的客人。  
大和走进病房。那个人正陷在病床里，像是一具快要沉溺进白色床单的浮木。除了医院的消毒水味之外，还有一种类似腐烂的味道扑鼻而来，那是重症病人特有的，令人联想到死亡的味道。  
大和不知自己是怎么走到床边的，当他反应过来时，那个人缓缓睁开了眼睛。  
“大和来看你。”夫人弯下腰，在千叶志津雄的耳边说道。  
“啊啊。”那个人的喉咙中发出了虚弱的杂音。  
夫人直起身子，面容平静：“幸好你今天来。上午刚接到第四次病危通知。看他的情况，很可能撑不过今天。”  
大和看着床上已经脱相的老人，僵立床边。  
“你有话要对他说吧。他虽然已经说不出话，但能听见声音。”  
夫人说完，便从容地走出了房间，留下他们两个人。  
喂喂，只有我们两个人真的可以吗？就这么信任我吗？  
大和心下茫然、不知所措，他完全不知道对这个行将就木的老人能说什么。一般探病用的“你还好吗”之类的套话，对一个将死之人而言，完全是讽刺。  
病房内，只有心电监护仪的声音在回荡，显得十分刺耳。门外，亲友们的说话声断断续续传进病房。  
“他这个时候来，是要做什么？”  
“我们之前讨论的结果不会变吧？”  
“他如果想插进来，可就麻烦了。”  
大和只觉得荒唐。果然，来这里就是个错误。  
他正想逃离这里，那个人却突然转动眼睛，看向床头柜，从喉咙中发出“啊啊”的声音。  
“要什么？要叫护士吗？”  
那个人摇摇头，仍然看着床头柜。大和想了想，把床头柜上放的东西依次拿起给那个人看，以确认他想要什么，而那个人只是发出“啊啊”的不知所谓的噪音。  
当大和拿起床头的梨子时，那个人终于停止了发声。  
“是想吃梨子吗？欸？能吃吗？”  
他的状态可不像是能嚼东西啊。  
而那个人只是强睁着一双眼看向大和。  
“不是你要吃吗？那……”  
大和心中一动，旧时的记忆蜂拥而至，他突然明白了那个人的意思。  
太荒唐了。我们到底是在干什么呀！  
“都这个时候了，还想拼命塞东西给我吃吗！”  
那个人没有再回应，像是已经完成了在这个世上的全部愿望一般，归于沉寂。  
大和打了个寒战，只觉浑身冰冷。  
这是在做什么？演出父子情深的戏码吗？然而……根本不会感动好吗！  
“以前你就爱塞东西给我吃。可是除了这种方法，你就想不到、想不到其他方法来……来爱我吗？”  
那个人半睁着眼睛看向虚空，发出沉重的呼吸声，这算是回应吗？  
“渴望爱，却不愿意努力得到爱。就算你为了补偿我，为我隐退，向我道歉，你表达爱的方式还是那么……那么蠢啊。”  
没有回应。在这种时候抱怨又有什么用呢？那个人平日里的慈祥与威严，都已毫无踪影，躺在这里的，更像是一个从未谋面的陌生人。  
呼吸声消失了。  
“嘀——”  
心电图的波动变成了可怕直线。  
大和突然慌了。这是意味着那个人死了吗？是应该找医生再来抢救一下吗？为什么只有我一个人在这里？大和逃也似地跑出病房，他此时只想着不能一个人面对这种场面。病房门猛然打开，大和对在病房外讨论后事的“家人”开口——  
要说什么呢？他死了？不对，还不能这么断定。大和张了几下嘴，只用颤抖的声音说出一句：  
“没有了。”  
众人骚动起来。  
“什么没有了？”夫人回头问道。  
“没有了。”  
他们怎么就不明白呢！大和慌忙用手势示意大家进入病房，指向仪器上那不再跳动的线条。  
在众人的慌乱中，夫人冷静地按铃呼叫了医生。  
“把病人翻过来，看看还会不会恢复呼吸。”  
护士和医生一起进行了短暂的“抢救”。说是“抢救”，更像是例行公事。毕竟所有人都知道千叶志津雄的生命已经走到了尽头，就算是抢救，也不过再延缓几秒或几分钟而已。甚至千叶志津雄的死亡对已经接到过四次病危通知的家人而言，是一种解脱。  
这是大和第二次亲眼见证一个人的死亡。千叶志津雄的双眼半开着，嘴也微微张开。  
他是想说什么吗？  
算了，已经无所谓了。大和演过死人、演过侦探、演过杀人犯，在戏中的他会在发现死者时毫不犹豫地触摸尸体，可在真正面对一具已经没有生命迹象的躯体时，大和完全没有触碰的想法，哪怕那是他的骨肉至亲。生与死之间生理性的鸿沟，令大和对死者的肌肤，似乎产生了天然的排斥反应。  
周围开始有了啜泣声，刚才还慌乱不堪的大和此刻却心如止水，仿佛一切爱恨都随着那个人的离世而被带去了另一个世界。  
大和惊讶于自己的平静。分明刚才还在抱怨，甚至直到最后都没有说一句安慰的话。这个他恨过爱过的亲人，难道不值得流出几滴眼泪吗？然而，他确实没有一点哭泣的欲望。跟想象中不同，大和的脑中并没有浮现回忆的走马灯，也没有头脑一片空白。他静静看着尸体，旁人以为他在缅怀，可他更像是在观察一件人体标本。也许是错觉，他发现人死后的样貌似乎有说不清的变化。  
“人死后原来也会这么难看啊。”大和心想。  
樱春树去世时，六弥凪趴在床头痛哭的样子还如在眼前。那惨然的模样，令大和自己都不禁伤感起来。而今天是自己的生父去世，竟然能如此理性地看待吗？  
此时的冷漠，是不是印证了自己本质上就是个像污泥一样的烂人呢。  
大和并不想参与家属那些复杂的后事讨论。人已经死了，仪式不过是做给活人看的，而千叶志津雄身后的遗产，他更不想碰。在这个圈子，人死了便意味着彻底画下句点，仪式不过是句点的展示。此后千叶志津雄一手打造的沙龙不复存在，他的地位将变成传说。业界的洗牌是很迅速的，其速度之快，可能都等不及仪式结束。更何况，千叶志津雄早已隐退，只是声名还在支撑着门面罢了。  
大和没有打招呼便离开病房，其他人也并没有阻拦。大和走出医院大门，阳光正好，那些活着的人自顾自地活着，一墙之隔的那些停止呼吸的人，似乎并没有对这个世界产生任何的影响。大和从来没有像今天这样如此清晰地认识到人的渺小。  
这个世界还真是，多一个人不多，少一个人不少。  
还没有到宿舍，便有一个接一个的电话打来。千叶志津雄的死讯已经传出，那些电话无非都是慰问几句，说些并没有什么效果的套话。  
大和打开宿舍门，六弥凪和七濑陆正坐在客厅里。  
“大和……”  
陆和凪似乎都不知该如何安慰失去至亲的大和，只是一脸忧虑地看向那个站在玄关阴影处的身影。大和注意到凪的脸上带有泪痕，他这才想起，凪是千叶志津雄的影迷。  
“啊，我没事。刚刚跟老爸道了别。多亏了三仔，他说的对。无论如何，我也应该去见最后一面。”  
大和平静的语调令陆和凪愈发不安起来。  
“……没事吗？”陆小心翼翼地问。  
“没事。说实话，我能这么平静，连我自己都很惊讶。”大和推了推眼镜，他觉得今天有种不现实的虚幻感，像是整个人都飘在空中。  
“大和，如果需要我们帮助，我们会帮你的。”  
“哈哈，我还是希望阿凪用平常的语调说话。”大和突然意识到自己刚才笑了两声，这两声笑未免太不合时宜。  
果然，陆和凪脸上的担忧神色更加深重了。  
“需要我们做什么吗？”  
“啊，如果你们能帮忙的话，就帮我拿着手机。”  
“嗯……要做什么吗？”  
“今天肯定会有很多人慰问，可我现在实在不想应付这些。你们能替我回应吗？”  
“没问题。大和去休息吧。”  
听到大和向他们提出了要求，陆和凪神色都松弛了下来，好像获得了安慰。  
“谢谢啦。”  
大和从冰箱里拿了一罐啤酒回到自己的房间，摘下眼镜，在躺椅上放松下来，熟悉的皮革触感，身体被椅背支撑的感觉，使大和终于感受到了自己的重量。  
“本应该是别人来安慰我，可现在感觉是我在安慰他们啊。嘛，看来平静的样子，反而会让他们担心。可是如果我说真的不伤心，他们也不会相信吧。”

晚餐时间，三月敲响了大和房间的门。  
“他们都怕打扰你，我先来看看情况。”三月端着饭菜进屋。  
“三仔就不怕打扰我？”  
“如果打扰了，我现在就出去。”  
“嘛，没有。”  
三月把饭菜放好，犹豫了一下，兀自坐到了大和边上。  
半晌无言。  
“不说话吗？”  
“我觉得你会想说点什么。”  
“哥没什么可说的。”  
“……”  
三月低下头，似乎在等待一个契机。然而终究还是站起身，准备离开。  
“谢谢你，三仔。”  
三月回过头，看见大和失神的眼睛，那双眼睛与电影中年轻的千叶志津雄一模一样。  
“谢谢你推了我一把。”  
“这种事不用谢我。”三月叹了口气，“如果有什么想说的，随时来找我们。”说着三月走出房间轻轻地关上房门。  
大和用胳膊挡住双眼，眼睛仍然干涩，没有一点流泪的迹象。他开始厌恶起这样的自己。  
“就是什么都没想。才是最悲伤的啊。”

该来的总还会来。即使大和并不在意，但作为千叶志津雄的私生子，他还是要参加各种内部的会议。当然，他都明确表态千叶志津雄的一切身后物都与自己无关。一个名人有形无形的各种遗产，会产生多大的麻烦，二阶堂大和算是见识到了。  
千叶志津雄去世一个月后。除了部分版权遗产还有争议外，舆论早已尘埃落定。这一个月来，无论是在追悼会还是在内部会议上，二阶堂大和都像是一个局外人，旁观着生者百态，没有流过一滴眼泪。就连他自己也已经放弃了。哭不出来也许并没有什么错，只不过是自己阴湿性格的真实反映罢了。  
“大和。”  
“啊，是阿凪，怎么了？”  
“大和能陪我一起去看电影吗？”  
“可可娜的最新剧场版吗？”  
“哦！可可娜出新的剧场版了吗？可惜不是。”  
“那是什么？”  
“千叶志津雄主演的《三日月狼》修复版。”  
“……”  
“为纪念千叶志津雄而举办的电影展映会。一起去吧。”  
“……阿凪，你还是跟以前一样啊。”  
“你有多久没有看过你父亲的作品了？”  
“……记不清了。”  
“如何，愿意接受王子的邀请吗？”

第二天，二阶堂大和与六弥凪全副武装混迹在千叶志津雄的影迷中间。当《三日月狼》的片名出现在荧幕上时，观众席发出一阵兴奋的呼声。六弥凪想起，在诺斯米亚，大家为了安慰他，怂恿大和穿上三日月狼的戏服给他看。虽然他早已看出大和与千叶志津雄的相似，但那时还是不禁惊叹基因的力量。外貌如此相似，却如仇敌一般互相逃避多年，这样的悲剧不是自己想看到的。可是，自己又有什么立场去劝说大和呢？自己的亲人关系也是焦头烂额。可这一个月，大和的过分平静，像是有什么危险的东西埋藏着；大和的沉默，也徒增众人的担忧。这样下去不是办法，与其在不安的气氛中浸泡，不如自己做些什么。  
银幕上的千叶志津雄，散发着复杂的魅力，既有狂放的野性，又有内敛的贵气。他的一举一动就像力与美的化身，天赋的气质与精细的雕琢相结合，带着些刻意的感觉。如今已不会有人以这样的风格演出了，然而这种古旧的演出仍然打动着当下观众的心灵。  
六弥凪转过头看向大和，银幕的光芒照亮了大和的脸，这张与千叶志津雄如此相似的脸，已是泪流满面。  
大和不明白，不，其实他是明白的，只是不甘心。重新看到银幕上那张与自己相似的面容，久远的记忆倾泻而出。他重新认识到那个人作为演员是如此完美，这种完美不是仅仅依靠天赋和技术便能达到的程度，而是全身心投入到一种事业中才可能得以实现的。  
“不要用踏进冷水浴池的心态，去对待其他人还有工作。”这是那个人对他的教诲。  
言犹在耳，那个人是确确实实将自己的事业变成了一座温度适宜的好浴池。这是经过怎样的苦心经营、怎样的反复试水才达到的。可是……  
为什么？为什么就不能把这样的苦心，这样的试验分给自己一星半点呢？  
分明只要愿意做，就能把他们的关系也变成一座好浴池！这样，自己和那个人都不用在冷水中浸泡那么多年，泡到身体冰凉，互相逃避，甚至冰冻内心去憎恨对方。  
如果早一点、早一点去做，自己也不会在阴湿的污泥里得过且过地躺着。在分别时，肯定也会像个正常的儿子一样留下热泪的吧。  
为什么过了这么多年，你才告诉我这个道理。如果你早点告诉我，我也许会主动从冰冷的泥沼中爬起来，打破我们之间的坚冰，即使不能恢复到最初的模样，也还能像普通父子一样互相问候吧。  
然而，一切都太晚了。  
凪把手帕递给大和。在电视机以外难得看见大和痛哭的模样。  
“Thank you, god.”凪抬起头，在心中默念。

“嘛，不管怎样，是一部好电影。”大和调整了一下自己的嗓音。“谢谢你，阿凪。”  
“我们想看到真正的大和，听见大和的声音。”  
“你今天看见了。就是这样，我哭的时候也不会从眼里流出珍珠和钻石。”  
“就算你眼睛里流出癞蛤蟆，也很帅气。”  
“什么呀。”  
“大和为我们付出很多，我们也想为你做些什么。”  
“我没有付出什么。”  
“我回诺斯米亚的时候，大和去找千叶先生帮忙，那时大和是下了怎样的决心，我也许能够理解。我很感激。”  
看着凪的笑容，大和有些无措地推了推眼镜。  
“啊，哥还是不习惯这种谈话……。没关系，哥只是在加热水池。”  
“加热水池？”  
“是啊，诺斯米亚那么冷，再不加热水池，我们都会冻僵的啊。”  
“哦，想去泡澡吗？”  
“去吧，哥会尽量调整到合适的温度的。”  
大和笑着，抬头看向《三日月狼》的巨幅海报，海报上的人目光坚毅，直视远方。他知道，目光所及之处有一荒芜的角落，那个角落已被废弃，而那将是他永远无法填补的伤痛。然而，这并不意味着一切都已结束，相反，内心正被一股热流温暖着。  
“放心吧，我们会拥有一座好浴池的。”大和喃喃道。


End file.
